


My  Talking Bird

by crowpaw



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kagehina Month, M/M, Songfic, i couldnt figure out how to delete, tobio defense squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowpaw/pseuds/crowpaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>no</p>
            </blockquote>





	My  Talking Bird

**Author's Note:**

> no thank ui

or so u thougjht

**Author's Note:**

> iM IN PHOTOJ STAB ME


End file.
